


Sólo mío

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, School, acoso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Raphael siempre ha estado enamorado de Leonardo, pero el problema es que él ya tiene una pareja -heterosexual-. Sin embargo, Raphael está decidido a cambiarlo de parecer.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 3





	Sólo mío

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón la mala calidad, como dije, es un respaldo, (y una nueva manera de comenzar aquí).

Era un día norma para Raphael; como todos los días este tenía que asistir a la escuela, y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos en las horas de clase. Sin embargo, en la hora del almuerzo este se quedaba mirando enternecidamente de quien estaba enamorado, Leonardo, aquella tortuga de ojos azules y de piel esmeralda, sus ojos poseían un brillo muy especial cada vez que lo miraba desde lejos. Pero se ponía celoso cada vez que Leonardo; su amado y enamorado en secreto; se besaba con Karai, ahora su actual novia.  
Raphael maldecía la orientación de Leo, pero… ¿qué tal si cambiaba esa tendencia en él?  
Era otro día normal en el instituto de Raphael, la hora de la clase había comenzado y el profesor prosiguió a dar su clase como todas las mañanas, cuando la hora estaba casi por terminar; el profesor habló una vez más.  
— Muy bien mis queridos alumnos, como bien he dicho, los mejores trabajos se hacen por equipos, recuerden: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Ahora, necesito que hagan equipo por parejas para la próxima práctica de ciencias—comentó en seguida Raph alzó la mano captando la atención de este  
— Yo quiero hacer equipo con Leonardo—rápidamente lo sujetó del brazo haciendo que la joven de parpados pintados se pusiera celosa; ella sabía perfectamente las tendencias de Raphael  
— Me parece correcto, Raphael  
— ¿Qué hay si yo no quiero?—habló dudoso  
— No me dirás que ahora eres un cobarde—habló el de orbes verdes  
— ¿Eso es un reto?  
— Si así lo quieres ver… sí. Te reto a que hagas equipo conmigo y no con tu novia—Se apegó más a su cuerpo con capricho  
— De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres hacer, no harás que tema a esto  
Después de que las horas del instituto terminaran, cada quien se fue con s pareja para poder terminar aquel proyecto de ciencias; pero, antes de que el equipo de rojo y azul se fueran al hogar del de ojos verdes, Don detuvo al de cinta azul, alejándolo sutilmente de Raphael, este solo se cruzó de brazos.  
— ¡Auch!—Se sobó el brazo--¿Qué quieres ahora?  
— Tienes idea de por qué Raph te eligió  
— Si crees que el estar tiempo con él me hará cambiar, estás muy equivocado  
— Yo solo comento—sonrió. En ese momento llegó el pecoso despidiéndose del de azul  
— Espero verte mañana, Leo. Ven Donnie, se hará tarde—lo sujetó del brazo llevándolo lejos de él  
La pareja de rojo y azul se fue directo al hogar del temperamental, cuando llegaron, en ese preciso momento los padres de la ruda tortuga estaban saliendo de la casa.  
— Nos vemos más tarde.—Comentó su madre antes de subir al auto de su padre  
— Adiós—se despidió al momento en que entró a la casa junto con Leo tomado de la mano.  
Dentro de la casa, Leo se soltó de la mano del de rojo.  
— Espero que esto termine pronto—murmuró el de azul, luego caminó directo a la sala para acomodarse en el sofá dejando sus cosas a un lado de él. Esperó hasta que Raph regresara, y como vio que este estaba tardando demasiado, sacó su t-phone, de inmediato empezó a mandar mensajes a su novia 

¿Cómo estás? ¿Raphael no te ha hecho nada?-K

No exactamente-L

Espero que pronto termines, esta tarde te tengo algo especial para ti-

Ante ese mensaje, Leo se ruborizó por un momento. Y mientras seguí hablando con Karai.  
Raph por detrás de los pasillos llevaba una charola con un par de limonadas, pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que hacía Leo, gruñó levemente y de inmediato salió corriendo de ahí.  
Leo había escuchado un par de pasos a unos metros de distancia, rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia dicho ruido, no vio a nadie y siguió mensajeando con Karai. Luego de unos minutos transcurridos Raph regresó a la sala con algo novedoso que mostrar, al instante Leonardo palideció al ver el traje que llevaba Raphael. Un traje de colegiala de color rojo carmesí, corbata azul y su bandana terminaba con un moño.  
— ¡R…Raph!—se ruborizó al instante de verlo a lo que comenzó a retroceder estando en el sofá--¿…Por qué estás vestido así? S…se supone que debemos estar trabajando en un proyecto escolar… qu…quítate eso  
— ¿No te gusta lo que ves?  
— En primer lugar, no sé por qué me elegiste como acompañante si tú siempre eliges a Casey  
— Puedo cambiar de compañero cada vez que yo quiera  
— En segundo—con sus manos se cubrió los ojos—Quítate eso—estaba más que rojo  
Raph sonrió con gallardía, había logrado su primero objetivo, Leo estaba más que rojo del rostro. Raph se acercó y con sutileza le quitó las manos de la cara para que este pudiera admirar más su traje, al ver que Raph estaba muy cerca de su rostro, rápidamente debió la mirada.  
— R…Raph, cámbiate de ropa  
— ¿Te incomodo?  
— Mucho  
— Pero, tengo entendido que eres HETERO o quizás… te excite verme así  
— Si tú sigues así… me tendré que ir  
— ¿No cumplirás el reto?  
— Está bien  
Después de que los dos se tranquilizaran, más Leo. Raph dio unas ideas para hacer el proyecto, en seguida bajo su laptop y la colocó en la mesa, ambos empezaron a investigar, pero Raph estaba en el suelo de rodillas buscando la información necesario, y Leo estaba por detrás de él ayudando con el trabajo, luego Raph lo miró de reojo y rápidamente subió al sofá sentándose entre las piernas de Leonardo.  
— ¡Oh! Lo siento, pero mis piernas se entumecieron estando de rodillas en el suelo  
— Raph-masculló con un rubor en sus mejillas  
Sutilmente el temperamental empezó a mover su trasero en una sincronía erótica, inmediatamente Leo se sonrojó a más y trató de quitarse de ahí, pero Raph puso más presión en el asunto, colocando sus manos en las piernas de él impidiendo que se moviera.  
— ¡Raph!—exclamó-D…Deja de hacer eso… aah~--Rápidamente cubrió su boca con ambas manos  
— ¿Qué fue eso?  
— Nada  
— Si no fue nada entonces…-Abruptamente movió su trasero  
Leonardo al instante sintió una extraña sensación en su entrepierna, sujetó a Raphael de la cintura y lo detuvo  
— Raphael… si… sigues así… voy a—Empezó a respirar agitadamente abriendo su boca y tomando bocanadas de aire a su cuerpo alterado, Raph de pronto sintió algo en su trasero  
— ¿Qué es eso que está ahí?—preguntó con un tono de lujuria  
— ¡¡Nada!!-se apresuró a decir  
Raph se levantó de su lugar y luego se colocó de cuclillas muy cerca de la entrepierna de Leo, admiró aquel bulto por debajo de su pantalón, de inmediato Leo cubrió su entre pierna con ambas manos; estaba avergonzado de haber tenido una erección con Raphael en sus piernas.  
Raph acercó sus manos al pantalón y delicadamente lo bajó, Leo quedó más que rojo por sus acciones  
— ¡¡Raph!!  
— Es… grande  
— ¡Cállate! Mmh~--sintió como Raph tocaba su miembro moviendo su mano de arriba abajo—Basta… ha…habló enserio  
— Solo quiero ayudarte—también estaba sonrojado  
— S…sabes que… este no es el camino hacia mi corazón, ni a mi cabeza, hacia mi cerebro. Hacia ninguno delos anteriores—repentinamente resolló al sentir la boca tibia de Raph introduciendo su miembro en él—R…Raph… para ya aaahh~  
Raph succionó más rápido y luego se separó de su miembro con un hilillo de saliva—Realmente te gusta, mira como gimoteas  
— Es… algo que… no puedo evitar… hacer… mmmh—mordió su labio inferior con fuerza  
— Esta es solo una manera de liberar mis sentimientos que están muy dentro de mí—volvió a succionar con más fuerza—Podemos volvernos un poco locos, solo por diversión—Raphael se percató de que Leo se retenía de dejar salir su fluido, enseguida regresó su vista hacia la tortuga—No trates de detenerlo, solo déjalo ir  
— ¡Aaahh!—dejó salir su esencia manchando la cara de Raphael, este con su mano se limpió y luego se levantó a la vez que se quitaba las bragas de una manera muy sensual  
— ¡¿Qué haces?!—inquirió jadeante  
Raphael se subió entre sus piernas y con delicadeza colocó el miembro de Leo por su única entrada, Raph estremeció su cuerpo al sentir a Leo en su trasero, los dos estaban sonrojados, Leo tenía miedo, su corazón latía a más no poder, luego Raph se dejó caer en el miembro de Leo con delicadeza, Raph apretó fuertemente los ojos al sentir que se adentraba a su cuerpo, Leo apretó sus dientes cerrando sus ojos. Ambos quedaron quietos por unos segundos y luego el de orbes verdes comenzó a moverse.  
— ¡Aguarda Ra….ph! Detén… esto…Resolló fuertemente  
— Es divertido, sabes que… tu… siempre me has gustado—Raph fue el primero en besar sus labios con fuerza, Leo ante la lujuria mordió los labios de Raphael, el de ojos azules acercó más el cuerpo de Raphael al suyo, besó su cuello y muy delicadamente deslizó sus labios por sobre su cuello hasta su plastrón, ahí con desesperación empezó a quitarle su traje de colegiala—H…Hazlo… m…más… rápido…. Me gusta…duro… ¡aaah!  
— Lo que… tú quieras  
Leo abrazó el cuerpo con ferocidad, empezó a embestir y mientras lo hacía acerco su rostro al hombro de Raph, ahí lo comenzó a morder lleno de lujuria y deseo  
— Oprime mi cuerpo… hunde… tus dientes en mi… todo lo que quieras—habló entre jadeos y suspiros Raph  
Por debajo de la falta, el miembro erecto del temperamental empezó a notarse, rápidamente Leo lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras seguía embistiendo fuertemente, mientras tanto Raph también se acercó al cuello de Leo y comenzó a morderlo, probando su sudor y carne  
— Raph… me… vengo  
— No te… contengas  
De pronto Leonardo terminó dentro del cuerpo de Raphael, mientras que este terminó manchando el plastrón de ambos, cansados y con las respiraciones alteradas, los dos se miraron uno al otro, luego Raph se colocó en su regazo siendo abrazado por él.  
— ¿Puedo… ser tu pareja?  
— Claro, veré que hago… con Karai… aunque… tal vez ella me odie por lo que haré—suspiró  
Luego los dos se dieron un balo y cambiaron para seguir con el trabajo de ciencias, el resultado final fue un huevo saltarín irrompible. Y estando en la feria de ciencias. Ahí Leonardo encontró a Karai y comenzó a hablar  
— Sabes Karai… creo que lo nuestro no funcionará  
— Un momento ¿a qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino tuyo?  
— Eh… me di cuenta de que… soy gay  
— Es una mentira  
— Digo la verdad  
— ¡No puedo creer que ese mariquita te haya cambiado!  
— Oye, no le digas así  
Karai le dio una bofetada y se fue de ahí, rápidamente Raphael se acercó a él y lo abrazó del brazo  
— ¿Estás bien?  
— Por supuesto, me lo merecía  
— Ahora eres solo mío  
Leo miró a Raph y con gentileza tomó su mentón luego unió sus labios con los de él. Mikey y Don se quedaron sorprendidos por la orientación de Leo, se suponía que era hetero, pero las cosas pueden cambiar


End file.
